Broken Bond
by bura
Summary: *Chapter 2 added* Bra confronts Marron and the reason behind the break up is revealed. /Why is she smiling? Smack him, Bra! Smack him, cry, scream, do something but, please, please don’t smile\
1. The saga begins...

*I Do Not own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. I don't own 'Push It' by Garbage. Nor do I own 'The Mexican" or Brad Pitt or Julia Roberts. I don't own anything. That makes me a sad Penguin.  
  
In this Bra is approximately 17, Pan 16 and so forth. Marron has been attending collage and hasn't been around for a couple years. I have no clue how old Marron is in relation to Bra and Pan in the show, so I just made her about 25.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hold on, hold on!" Bra grumbled as she raced into her room, grabbing the light blue cell phone off her bed. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bra!"  
  
"Kirsti? Where are you? The party started an hour ago! I'm dying! Pan keeps flirting with my brother, and this one other guy. I swear Kirsti, that guy looks sooo familiar. I swear I know him from somewhere! It's so boring. I hate these stupid get-togethers my mom keeps putting together. She keeps trying to set me up with some guy from Sweden."  
  
"Sweden?"  
  
"Yeah. His dad is the owner of Lunar Air Technologies."  
  
"I thought you were going out with that Goken guy?"  
  
Bra winced at the name, even if it was slightly off. "His name is Goten, and we broke up about a week ago."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! DISH DISH!"  
  
"Long story, but don't change the subject, why aren't you here?"  
  
"Now who's changing the subject?"  
  
"Shut up and answer the damn question."  
  
Kirsti's giggle turned into a bitter laugh as she said, "My moronic parents grounded me because my annoying little sister claimed I broke Mom's ugly porcelain duck."  
  
"Porcelain duck?"  
  
"Don't ask. Hey I gotta go, tell Pan I said hi."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And tell your brother I say hi too. He's such a cutie!" Bra rolled her eyes as her friend squealed over the phone. "Ja ne Bra-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne Kirsti-chan." She hung up with her friend and tossed her cell-phone on her bed, unfortunately she threw it with a bit too much force and it went sliding right across her bed, and fell behind it. "It's always one thing," she muttered as she reached under her bed. She felt her long graceful fingers touch a paper. She pulled it out as she swept a piece of her aqua hair behind her ear and she glanced down. It was a picture of Goten and her embracing. She frowned. She still wasn't over Goten, and she hated to admit it. She sighed as she let the picture float to the carpeted floor. /It's best not to dwell on the past\, she thought to herself as she glided out of the room. The music floated in the air and soft conversations met Bra's ears as she entered the ballroom of her home. The party was sooooo boring. She grinned when she spotted her father leaning against the far wall scowling. /At least I'm not the only one suffering. Well, I might as well go cheer Daddy up. Bra began to push her way through the crowd when some one slammed into her knocking her over. She let out a shrill scream and the guy who knocked her over began spilling apologies.  
  
  
"Ack! I am so sorry, are you okay- Bra?" Bra glared up into the face of a handsome young man with dark skin and wild black hair that was swept up in a mohawk. He helped her up, as she looked him over. This was that guy Pan kept flirting with, where had she seen him before?  
  
"UUB! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!! BRA HOLD HIM!!" Came Pan's loud scream through the partygoers. Bra's eyes snapped over to Uub's dark ones. She could feel her mouth fall open in shock.  
  
"Uub? OMIGOD!!!!! How are you? I haven't seen you for so long!!!!!"  
  
"I'm good, except that I have a crazy demi saiya-jin chasing after me!" He said flashing her a grin as he raced from Pan.   
  
"BRA, I TOLD YOU TO GRAB HIM!" Pan cried after reaching her blue haired buddy. Bra laughed and tilted her head back. A flash of blonde hair streaked past the corner of her eye.   
  
"Is that Marron?" Bra asked Pan, Pan twirled around. She frowned at Bra.  
  
"Listen Bra-chan, why don't we go hang out with Uub, you can help me beat him up."  
  
"Thanks for the invite Pan, but I want to go say hi to-" Bra stopped dead in her tracks as she saw one of her best friends kissing her Goten. No, not her's anymore. "But- why- is- but- she-h-h-how..." She turned to Pan, her eyes filling up with tears.   
  
"Bra. I tried to tell you, I'm so sorry. Look, forget about it, lets just go have some fun."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Pan, I'm over Goten. I have been since it was over. Marron can have him." /liar\ Pan brightened up, smiled and grabbed Bra's arm. Bra glanced at the form of Goten. /Why Goten, why...\  
  
/why Goten, why?\ Goten glanced up as he felt eyes burning into him only to meet cerulean eyes. He could have sworn he heard Bra whisper something, but her lips hadn't moved. /Bra\ He closed his eyes and when they reopened they were staring into a pair of royal blues eyes.  
  
"Goten-chan! Come on! I love this song!" He smiled down at his new girlfriend and escorted her to the center of the room.   
  
~Next day~  
  
"Ugh" was the only word Bra could utter when she had woken up that morning. She ran her fingers through her aqua hair and swung her feet over the side of the bed. She stretched before standing up and walking out of her room to go to the bathroom. Bra sighed as she looked at the azure carpeting. Marron, her best friend, had been all over Goten. Her Goten. /Why do I keep thinking like that? He's not mine, never was and never will be. It doesn't matter. I'm sooo over him. Then why do I feel like a knife has just been plunged into my aching heart? And why the hell am I thinking in cliché quotes?\ She shook her head and continued down, only to see the couple in question making out in front of the bathroom.   
  
"EXSCUSE ME!" she growled ferociously, glaring at Goten. Marron blushed and giggled pulling herself apart from Goten.  
  
"Bra-chan! I haven't seen you for so long! I've missed you!" Marron laughed happily. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw she had been ignored. Bra literally seethed at Goten as she roughly pushed past the couple. Marron blinked and looked questionably at Goten. He avoided her gaze.  
  
"Goten-chan, what's wrong with Bra?" she asked, following him down the hall.  
  
"How should I know?" he spat gruffly.  
  
"Because you guys were always so close! I mean really, you acted like her brother more than Trunks! And he is her brother! I noticed you were staring at her at the party and you've been avoiding her since I got home from college? What is going on?" Goten spun around with a confused look on his face.   
  
"You mean, you didn't know?"  
  
"KNOW WHAT?!?!?" Marron practically yelled, becoming very impatient. Goten smiled, but it was a sad one, not his usual goofy happy, I-may-look-like-an-idiot-but-I'm-happy grin.  
  
"Nothing. Hey you want to go out and get some ice cream?" Goten looked at her with his unstoppable puppy eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. Goten smiled and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. They walked down the stairs of the capsule household (they had stayed over night after the party) and into the kitchen. Uub, Pan and Trunks seemed to be arguing over something.  
  
"No way! Mr. Nice Guy is the best!" Uub yelled at two demi-saiayjins.  
  
"You're so wrong. It isn't even funny, Uub! Interview with the Vampire! Brad Pitt, Antonio Bandareas, Christian Slater, AND Tom Cruise, all in the same movie? That automatically makes it 'THE BEST!' "   
  
"Shut up Pan! Akira! That movie rules!"  
  
"Trunks, Akira is gross!" Pan whined. Goten raised an eyebrow. Pan spun around and pleaded with Marron.  
  
"Marron! Tell them Interview is better than Mr. Nice Guy or Akira!"  
  
"Sorry Pan, but I'd have to say all those movies suck. Romeo and Juliet is the best movie!" Marron laughed. Pan glared at her.   
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"That seemed to be my intention." Trunks snickered and looked over at Goten.   
  
"Goten, what do you think?" Goten looked thoughtful for a minute, (why doesn't that sound right? Goten... thoughtful?)  
  
"The best movie? Hmm... Independence Day."  
  
"ID4? No kidding, that's Bra's favorite." Trunks said absent-mindedly. Goten froze and then scowled.  
  
"Actually, no I think I liked IT more."  
  
"IT? Bra hated that movie. But then again, maybe she just hated it because we made her watch when she was four. Remember, the next day mom took her to the circus for her birthday? She came home in tears and kept telling Tousan to go kill the clowns because they wanted to eat her!" Trunks said, bursting out laughing at his fond memories of emotionally scarring his little sister. Bra entered, then glaring at Trunks.  
  
"It wasn't funny Trunks," she growled.  
  
"I thought it was hilarious." He smiled at his fuming siblings. Bra ignored him and sat next to Uub.   
  
"Hi Uub. Hey Pan. Are we still on for tonight?" she asked flashing a flirty, but subtle, grin at Uub. Pan groaned.  
  
"Sorry Bra, but I hafta pass on that, I've got a date," Pan answered, blushing a bit. Bra looked confused. She looked in between Trunks and Pan a couple of times. She smiled mischievously.   
  
"Oh, okay Pan. Hey Trunks, are you doing anything tonight?" she asked, batting her eyes innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he answered simply. Bra's grin grew wider, but she suppressed the urge to interrogate them further. Instead she turned back to Uub, catching Marron and Goten kissing in the corner of her eye. Hiding her anger and jealously she leaned towards Uub.  
  
"Uub, you're still going right?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Good, it's a date."  
  
"Date?" Goten asked suddenly breaking his and Marron's kiss.  
  
"Yes, Goten, a date. You know, two people doing something together with the intention of having a good time?"  
  
"Well, no duh Bra. But I wasn't aware you were going out with anyone. Especially not Uub." Uub glanced at Goten in surprise.  
  
/What's with him? It's not like he's her boyfriend. It's not actually a date. Why is he being so protective?\ Uub wondered to himself. He was about to answer Goten, but Bra beat him to it.  
  
"Well we aren't. Yet." She flashed Uub another flirty grin before walking out the room. Pausing, she said over her shoulder, "See you guys later! I have some serious shopping to do." She finally left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go, huh, Goten-chan?" Marron smiled, a bit confused about what had just happened.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He pulled on his jacket and helped Marron with her scarf. They entered the cold snowy atmosphere and closed the door behind them.  
  
Trunks stretched and yawned, smiling sleepily.   
  
"Well, I gotta get ready for work"  
  
"Kay, Trunks, Uub and I are gonna get going," Pan said smiling back at the purple-haired bishonen. Uub followed in suit, only he didn't smile at Trunks.  
  
"Later guys."  
  
"Latta" Pan murmured as she threw her coat on and walked outside. Uub followed her bidding Trunks farewell. (That's sounds so dramatic! Heehee) They hopped into Uub's black car and they set off on the road. Pan turned on the radio and began to sing along, much to poor Uub's ear's distress.  
  
"This is the noise that keeps me awake, my head explodes and my body aches!" She sang off-key along with Shirley Manson. Uub winced and finally ended his suffering by asking her a question.  
  
"Hey Pan, what is with Goten and Bra? Why were they acting so strangely?"  
  
"They were acting strangely? I didn't notice," she answered looking off in the distance.  
  
"Don't give me that! You know very well what I'm talking about!" He said glancing over. Pan bit her lip then finally answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll spill, but you got to promise me not to tell anyone! Deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Okay, here's what happened. Bra and Goten started going out about, umm... a year ago I think. They-"  
  
"Wait a sec!" He interrupted her. "They were going out? Why did I never hear of this? How did Vegeta react?"  
  
"Well if you had let me finish, you would know! So don't interrupt me again or I'll thwap you."  
  
"Thwap, Pan?"  
  
"Hush Idiot one. Anyways as I was saying before I was so /RUDLEY\ interrupted, they decide to keep it a secret. Only myself, Marron and, now you, know. Well, they were really close. I mean super close. But then about a week ago they just, broke up. Neither one would tell me what happen. It's really pissing me off."  
  
"Now Marron is going out with Goten." Uub said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe her! Ugh! I should punch her." Pan scowled. She looked over to see Uub looking very serious. "Uub, what's wrong."  
  
"Pan, you don't think Goten is just using Marron to get back at Bra, do you?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised. All though, that type of thing is more Bra's style."  
  
"Oh. You don't think that she..." Pan snapped her head over to Uub as she realized what he meant.  
  
"Uub! No! Bra would never do that to you! She would just use some random guy off the street! Your more than that to her! She would never hurt any of her friends like that." Uub didn't look comforted. Pan sighed. /How do I get myself wrapped up in these things? \ She complained to herself. /Bra, you better be sure you know what you're getting into. You, too, Goten. \ Her musings in her head continued. She smiled and patted Uub on the hand. He smiled at her and continued on driving.   
  
~2 hours later. ~   
  
"So what movie do you want to see, Uub?"  
  
"I don't know. You can choose, but please, I beg of you, not a chick flick!" He whined as the cute couple walked down the street. Bra laughed as she flattened her black, fleece skirt down. She had choosen her outfit very closely. She couldn't wear the types of outfits she normally would wear because of the weather outside. Plus, she didn't really want to wear anything like that with Uub; she wanted to seem more mature. So she chose a black fleece skirt that reached to just above her knees. Her top was a black t-shirt that had the word 'Meow' in silver letters across the top, below that a sleek silver cat. She wore her favorite black boots that went up to her mid-calf and had black stalkings under that. She wore her dark blue wool coat that went down to her mid thigh and a red wool scarf to top it off. She let her long blue-green tresses of hair fall loose across the back of her shoulders. Uub had simply worn a t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Men, humph. She laughed happily and he smiled. She grinned up at the sky as the white flakes of snow floated to the earth below.  
  
"How about The Mexican? Brad Pitt is hot!" She said, looking as if she was floating off to a dream world. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Okay, Julia Roberts is a babe." She grinned back at him.  
  
"More of a babe then me?"  
  
"Yes." Her mouth dropped open in mock shock. (Hey that rhymes!)  
  
"Jerk!" She laughed and smacked him across the arm. He laughed with her and threw an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and let him lead her down the street towards the movie theaters.   
  
"Two for the Mexican." Uub said and he paid for the tickets. Bra and Uub bought popcorn and soda and quietly snuck into the theater. It was packed! The only two seats together were in the middle. Bra and Uub shuffled through the seat and sat down. Bra accidentally bumped into the guy who sat in the seat next to her in the process.  
  
"Oh I'm sor-"  
  
"Oops! Sor-" The two voice chimed at the same time, before drowning out. There, Bra and Goten stared into each other's eyes.  
  
  
OWARI!  
  
J/k. To BE continued! BWHAHAHHAA!  
  
Authors notes: Whaddya think? Please review. This is gonna be full of couples! G/B, U/B, G/M, T/P, and maybe some U/M if I feel like it. I wanna thank Courti, my buddy, whom edited this! I suck at spelling and, grammar :) Chapter 2 will be out soon! Ja!  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  



	2. Friendships and Horoscopes

I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters. I don't own Bring it On. I don't own Nick Carter, Brandon Frasier or Brad Pitt. I wish I did though. The horoscopes were written by Kelli Fox, the astrologer for ivillage for the day of 7/24/01. I must say Marron's fit very well. I also don't own the Spice Girls or Jurassic Park there. I don't even own over half the jokes in here. I own ...... nothing. I'm depressed... *sob*  
  
/Why is she smiling? Smack him, Bra! Smack him, cry, scream, do something but, please, please don't smile\ ~quote of this chapter. =^-^=  
  
Broken Bond, Chapter 2: Friendships and horoscopes.   
  
  
Bra stared into the endless pools of black. And nearly screamed.   
  
"Bra?!?!?" Goten half asked half demanded.  
  
"Goten!" She retorted, more with spite then question. She sat down unhappily and folded her arms. Uub frowned and took his seat. This couldn't be good. Goten turned to Marron quickly.  
  
"Hey, Marron-chan, would you mind if we switch seats?"  
  
"Um, no I guess that would be okay" She whispered. The couple awkwardly switch places and Bra kept her eyes glued to the screen. Goten couldn't believe the turn of events, but hey why not just make his ex a little jealous? He was planning on making out with Marron anyway, why not just do it now? Why did Bra have to ruin their date? He grinned and leaned over to Marron, whispering praises into her ear. She giggled and tried to concentrate on the movie, which was kind of hard when one of the hottest men EVER were whispering into your ear that you are a goddess. Apparently, Marron wasn't the only one who heard the hushed words, Bra literally fumed. Uub sat quietly throughout this whole ordeal, his own black orbs glancing over.   
  
"Oops!" Bra's voice rang out as her hand 'accidentally' knocked over her coke. Marron let out a shriek as the ice-cold liquid spilled over her jeans. "My bad!" Bra chimed, not looking the least bit sorry. Goten let out a growl and Uub looked a bit surprised. Bra had changed from the sweet, play-full girl he had known. Now she was a beautiful teenager with vengeance on her mind. He could only hope he wasn't a part of that vengeance.   
  
"It's ok, Bra, don't worry about it... "Marron said quietly. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and clean this up" She looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly Bra felt a pang of guilt. This was Marron, not only one of her best friends, but someone she always thought of as an older sister. Why is she letting her ex-boyfriend coming between her friendship with Marron? So what if they were going out? Sure, it hurt and she felt betrayed, but Goten doesn't belong to her anymore. Bra watched the blonde scurry out of the theater. She stood up and mumbled about going to help her. Bra ran to the bathroom to find Marron trying to dry her pants while a few tears dripped down her cheeks.   
  
"Marron?" Marron glanced up, her blue eyes still watering.  
  
"Bra?" Bra was at a loss of words.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I spilled soda on your jeans, Marron..."   
  
"It's ok Bra, it was accident" But Bra could tell Marron was lying, she knew it was no accident. Anybody with half a brain could figure that one out.  
  
"No it wasn't, and you know it. I really am sorry. It just... hurt so much to see you two together..."  
  
"Me and Goten you mean?"  
  
"Of course! How could you! Do you have any idea how much I feel like I'm being ripped apart every time I see you together?!" Marron looked positively shocked. Bra was seeing red, and showed no sign of stopping. "How could you?! You're like my sister! You mean so much to me, and then you go and pull a stunt like this?! Have you no heart at all? I loved him! I loved you! And you both betrayed me in the worse kind of way!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I know you have a crush on Goten, but I think you're over-reacting!"  
  
"Crush!? CRUSH?! I WAS FAITHFUL TO THAT JACKASS FOR SO LONG AND HE RIPPED OUT MY HEART!" By now Bra was sobbing. Marron's eyes widened to the size of discs.  
  
"You're talking like you went out with him!"  
  
"I DID!" Both blinked at each other, saying at the same time. "Remember? I told you when I called last December? Oh wait.... You had to go because you were late... and I thought I had told you... so I never mentioned it..."  
  
"Well that explains a lot of conversations I never quite understood..." They just kinda stared at each other before Bra practically knocked her over, hugging her.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Marron hugged her back.   
  
"It's ok... It's not your fault. I never had a clue you were going out with him. If I had known that you and he... I would have never..."  
  
"I know, I know" Bra said. One thing kept racing through Marron's mind, though.  
  
"How did you're dad react? I mean, I would expect Goten to be paralyzed or something."  
  
"Daddy never knew. No one except Goten, Pan, myself and know you know."  
  
"I'm surprised you could keep that secret from your dad."  
  
"There's a lot of thing Daddy doesn't know about me. I'm a daddy's girl Marron, you think I would let anything mar his image of me?" Bra chuckled and Marron answered with a laugh and grin. The grin soon faded though.  
  
"Bra, if you want, I will break up with him." Marron said softly, with a hint of sadness. Bra looked up quickly, her eyes widening.  
  
"I couldn't ask that of you, Marron" She let go of Marron and leaned against the sink, her eyes downcast. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Love? Yes I suppose I do. I'm not sure if I'm in love with him though."  
  
"How is that possible?" Bra murmured, her eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
"Well, I love my cat but I'm not in love with it." Marron said with a small giggle.  
  
"No, I meant, how can you not be in love with him?" Bra answered quickly, glancing up at her friend. Marron didn't answer. "Marron, I'm not going to ask you to break up with him. I just ask that, please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"What happened? Why did you break up?" Bra didn't say anything at first, just stared at her friend.  
  
"We were too much alike. Our jealousy drove us insane. I don't feel like going into it. You ready to get back into that theater?" Marron smiled and nodded. She wouldn't push for an answer. She knew she would hear the story sooner or later. "Ok, so get your pretty ass back there." Bra laughed, starting to walk out the door. Marron grinned and joined her friend, adding jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I love it when you're bossy."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sexy! I'm Cute! I'm popular to boot! I'm bitchen, great hair! The boys all love to sta-" Bra was cut off by a pillow slamming into her face. She laughed as she fell back against her bed, Pan grinning wildly.  
  
"Bra, you only wish you were any of those things." Pan told her blue-haired friend. It was a Friday night and the girls were having a slumber party at Pan's house. They were in Pan's room at the moment, watching "Bring it On"   
  
"I don't have to Wish Pan. I already am." Bra replied, striking a pose. Marron laughed and Pan stuck her tongue out at Bra. "Anyways, I have a question. Who is cuter? Nick Carter," Pan made a face in disgust, Bra ignored her. "Brad Pitt or Brandon Frasier(sp?)?"   
  
"BRAD PITT!" Pan nearly screamed, hugging her copy of Interview with The Vampire. Marron looked thoughtful before answering.  
  
"Nick Carter."   
  
"Agreed!" Bra chimed happily, bouncing on Pan's bed. Pan merely wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Ew! Gross much! Boy bands suck!"   
  
"No Pan, that's you."  
  
"Yeah, but that's none of you're business, Bra!" Pan replied with a cheeky grin. Both girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Gross Pan!"  
  
"I guess my brother is lucky then, ne?" Pan blushed furiously.  
  
"I don't know why you would think that Bra..." Pan muttered, Bra and Marron exchanged glances and shrugged. "Ok, change of subject!"  
  
"No wait, more questions!" Bra whined, hugging Pan's Rainbow Brite doll. Marron arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What is with you and these questions?"  
  
"They're fun!" Pan and Marron merely rolled they're eyes. "Anyways, who is the most handsome? Uub, Goten or Trunks."  
  
"Uub" was Pan's immediate answer, knowing if she said Trunks, Bra would never let her live it down. And Goten is her uncle; so saying him was out of the question. Besides she always thought he was a goof. Which he is. (=^-^=) Marron, always the sensible one, pondered over the question for a little while.  
  
"Trunks" She finally answered, crossing her legs and taking another handful of popcorn. Bra and Pan blinked, looked at each other then looked back at Marron.   
  
"But Marron, aren't you going out with Uncle Goten?"  
  
"Yes, But the question was, "Who is the most handsome?" And quite truthfully, Trunks is more handsome."  
  
"I'M TELLING UNCLE GOTEN!!!!!" Pan shrieked, running for the door.   
  
"PAN!" Marron cried running after the demi-saiya-jin. Bra laughed and followed them. Pan hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Gohan, Videl, Goten and trunks sat, discussing some random topic. Let us say... oh how about tofu. Anyhoo, Pan bursted in just as Marron caught up, grabbing pan by her wait trying to pull her away.   
  
"MARRON THINKS TRUNKS IS HOT!!! SHE WANTS HIM, GOTEN! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ATTRACTED TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Pan laughed while Marron attempted to clamp her hand over Pan's mouth. Trunks smirked and Goten looked confused.   
  
"It's lies! Lies I tell you!" Marron giggled, smiling at Goten. Goten smiled back.   
  
"I can't blame you Marron, I mean, am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome and, technically, heir to a throne?"  
  
"You are everything maidens could wish for, Trunks." Marron quoting Into The Woods, like trunks.   
  
"I disagree with that statement, Marron." Pan chuckled.   
  
"You would" Bra said, making her entrance. Gohan smiled at his daughter and her friends.  
  
"Pan" he interjected, before this fun conversation ended up in a fight. And knowing them, it would. "We're ordering out some pizza. What type do you girls want?"  
  
"Squid!"  
"Squid!"  
Pan and Bra answered at the same time. Marron acted like she was throwing up.  
  
"Gross! Gohan-san, if it's not too much trouble, pineapple. Nothing else."  
  
"It's no problem Marron. Although I see nothing wrong with squid..." Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Saiya-jins. They'll eat anything." She said to Marron. Gohan smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. He walked over to the phone and placed the order.  
  
"Sometimes I think we're the only thing keeping this place in business." He said humorously. Or at least he found it humorous. Gohan. Go figure. The three girls laughed and went upstairs. Bra flopped down on the couch, Marron sat on the ground, leaning against the bed and Pan sat in her beanbag chair. Bra brightened.  
  
"Horoscope time!" Pan groaned and Marron squealed.   
  
"Fine, But I'm not going through this alone. I'm getting Trunks and Goten up here." Bra shrugged indifferently and Marron just smiled. Pan physically had to drag both up, but managed, while Marron and Bra pulled out their trusty Horoscopes Magazine.   
  
"Ok, who first?"  
  
"ME!"   
  
"Okie Dokie Marron! You're a cancer, right?"  
  
"Yup." Trunks, Pan and Goten sat down and tried not to fall asleep.   
  
"Ok, As the Moon moves slowly through its current Sign, the weight of the world begins to lift. Now that you're feeling a little better, it's much easier to have a personal conversation. Keep in mind that recognizing someone else's need is different from volunteering to meet it. Cancer can be detached when emotions are inappropriate, but in this case, it's okay to get involved, especially if the situation revolves around someone you truly care about. Letting go isn't the same thing as losing control. " Marron nodded.   
"Hm. I'm going to have to keep that in mind" Marron said sagaciously. Trunks snorted.  
"What a bunch of bull."  
"Alright, Mr. Scorpio. Let's see what yours says."  
"Fine."  
"Scorpio, you're a dick who no one likes." Everyone with the exception of Trunks laughed at him, especially Pan. Trunks made a face.  
"Ha Ha, very funny." Bra grinned proudly.  
"Yeah I know. Ok now seriously, this is what yours says. 'With all of your responsibilities taken care of, you are finally ready to let loose for a change. Hang on though, because you just might be in for a wild, wonderful, once-in-a-year ride. All is greater than it first appears; when you're at the center of the universe, every direction leads somewhere promising. Everything is more fun when you share it with someone else, Scorpio. Take your closest friend or family member along for the ride.' "  
"Wow.... So true! You were right Bra, this isn't crap, and this tells the FUTURE!" Trunks said sarcastically. Marron smacked him on the arm.  
"Oh be quiet." Pan and Goten kept laughing and Bra just rolled her eyes.  
"Pan! Your turn!" Pan groaned again "Gemini! When the Moon is in its current Sign, you'll try just about anything to get your point across, won't you, Gemini. You're like a stick in an anthill, but maybe those ants needed a wake-up call. As a servant to your method, the person who asks an obvious question confuses you. Do your best to pull back and listen if someone demands your attention. Avoid talking just to hear the sound of your own voice. What sounds like sweet music to you might be like nails on a chalkboard to someone else. "  
"How True" Goten mused. "Your voice is like that" Pan, looking very offended, picked up a pillow and hit Goten over the head with it. The rest just smiled.   
"Ok! Me! Taurus! When the Moon is in its current Sign, you're mood is strained. You feel like you're being tugged in two directions. You feel as if you have to please everybody. Remember your feelings are just as important as others, but beware of random obstacles. Just because you want something doesn't mean it's good for you." Bra nods and glances up." Shall we move on to the love compatibility?"  
"You forgot Goten. If I had to sit through mine, he has to too!" Trunks yelped.  
"Oh I had? I hadn't realized." Bra murmured, ignoring Goten's stare. "Fine. Aries. You've been free and clear for the past couple of days, but as the Moon moves through its current Sign, your life suddenly becomes cluttered. You're easily distracted by the micro when you should really be paying attention to the macro. Do your best to look at the system's benefits instead of looking for what's wrong with it. Positive thinking can lead to some exciting revelations and subsequent opportunities. By the end of the day, you will have learned to never say never, Aries. "  
"Love compatibility! Me and Goten first!" Marron chimed, jumping up and sitting back down, in Goten's lap. Goten smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bra looked down at the magazine.   
"Aries and Cancer. When Aries and Cancer come together in a love affair, it's a case of opposites attracting. Aries is rash and brash while Cancer is sensitive and emotional. Aries can certainly be emotional -- in a fiery, impetuous way that can completely overwhelm Cancer. Even though Cancer usually likes to take time with relationships, Aries's whirlwind approach can be extremely stimulating. Aries, on the other hand, may find the Cancerian sensitivity appealing; it's a good balance for the typical Aries bluntness. Troubles may arise if Cancer's mood swings or Aries's aggression becomes hurtful. Both Signs must take time to listen to their partner's needs and understand that they're coming from different directions to meet a common goal.   
Cancer is the Sign of Home while Aries is the Sign of Self. One great dynamic between these two is that both Signs are extremely protective of those they love. Cancer uses that Crab shell to draw around themselves and their family and mate when trouble is near, while the Ram uses their strength and bravery, like a knight in shining armor. Cancer also provides Aries with a happy domestic life and emotional security. Sometimes they might build an idealized image of their Aries partner or be overly possessive, which can really grate on independent Aries. However, Aries can help by reassuring their Cancer partner that they are loved and cherished. Aries really needs to learn to listen to Cancer: the Crab operates on an instinctive level and their advice can help Aries avoid making silly mistakes caused by that typical Aries lack of planning. " Bra looked rather unenthused. Marron smiled and rapped her arms around Goten's neck.   
"Mine! All mine!' she laughed. Goten grinned. Bra needed a change of subject, fast.  
"PAN AND TRUNKS!!!!" She cried. The couple in question stared at her. /She seems happy to get her mind off that subject. \ Pan mused. "When Gemini and Scorpio come together in a love affair, they'll need to learn to understand and accept one another's differences -- and if they can, they will be a nearly unbreakable couple. Where Gemini is adaptable, intellectual, outgoing and chatty, Scorpio tends to be secretive, focused, intense and determined. Gemini tends to take things lightly, including their lover; Scorpio, on the other hand, has a very deep need for emotional connection and intimacy. Scorpio is generally very loyal to their lover and very connected to the relationship.   
This relationship tends to be highly passionate and can often be characterized by arguments; Gemini loves a good debate, considering it the epitome of mental stimulation, and that characteristic Gemini flirtatiousness tends to grate on Scorpio's jealous, possessive nerves. Despite these differences, however, this is no dull relationship. Both Signs love to take chances and spice it up! They have lots of adventures together, but if things get too tense and arguments start to turn negative, they must make the effort to reconcile if they value the relationship and want it to last."  
"That's nice. I like the part about Scorpio's jealous, possessive nerves. It sounds like trunks." Pan said.  
"And you would know?" Bra asked, hinting.  
"Nope. Not at all." Pan quickly inserted. Trunks rolled his eyes. Bra shined.   
"Now me and Uub! When Taurus and Aquarius come together in a love match, they can move mountains -- if they can figure out how to coordinate their efforts. Taurus's practical, down-to-earth approach to life is about as opposite as can be to Aquarius's unconventional, out-of-this-world approach to just about everything! Taurus resists change and Aquarius is the most progressive of all 12 Signs of the Zodiac. How do these two get along, then? They may appear to have few common interests, but they share a very strong desire to succeed -- which means they may make better business partners than lovers.   
Since these two can both be extremely opinionated, they must take care not to get into arguments, especially because of their dissimilar reactions to tension: When Taurus gets angry they tend to charge like the Bulls that they are; when Aquarius feels pressure, they tend to pull away, using an aloof demeanor to put space between themselves and their "tormentor." This can make Taurus push even harder, causing Aquarius to pull further away ... and so on. They like to do things their way with as little fuss as possible. Modern, progressive Aquarius may find Taurus's dedication to routine a bit boring. Taurus will find Aquarius exciting yet may feel frustrated trying to keep up with this inventor's quick mind. Despite their differences, however, they do have something to offer one another. Though Aquarius will have a hard time admitting it (even to themselves), they'll find Taurus's solid base to be comfortingly supportive, and Taurus will find Aquarius stimulating, if not altogether comfortable. Ok, we're done."   
"Wait! Let's mix it up! Come on, we have time to kill before the pizza shows up. Lets see me and trunks together."  
"What is with you're obsession with Trunks, Marron?"   
"He's a hottie. I want him. Oh yeah baby" She joked. Goten merely tightened his grip on her waist. Bra shrugged.  
"Ok. Marron and trunks. When Cancer and Scorpio make a love match, the resulting relationship draws together the energies of two emotionally intense Signs. Signs such as these often combine well, each partner's strengths balancing the other's weaknesses. These Signs feel a strong sexual attraction, and when they are together the temperature in the room tends to rise! Cancer and Scorpio have a great deal in common, and much potential to keep their relationship passionate and going strong.   
Cancer and Scorpio enjoy buying things together and creating a comfortable living space: Cancer craves security and Scorpio strives for power. Both occupy their minds with thoughts of domestic goods and resources, including stocks, bonds and inheritances. Since they are both concerned with the home and have fierce loyalties to the family group, Cancer and Scorpio complement each other well. They both see life as a passionate and deeply emotionally exercise of human connection."  
"I'd watch her, Uncle Goten. Looks like Marron might be perfect for Trunks" Pan laughed, chucking a piece of popcorn at Goten's head. He caught it with his mouth and ate and smiled.   
"Don't worry, Pan, I got a good hold on my girl."  
"I'm not worried. Anyways, I want to hear mine with Uub's." Goten and Trunks looked in surprise at Pan. She shrugged.  
""I knew you'd come around! Ok, here we go. Pan and Uub, When Gemini and Aquarius come together in a love affair, the pair can enjoy a wonderfully stimulating mental connection. Gemini is in love with ideas, and visionary Aquarius is full of them. Both of these Signs need their independence; they can easily provide this for one another since they understand the need so well. The only trouble that may arise is if Gemini begins to think Aquarius is too stubborn in their thinking, or if Gemini dawdles a bit too much for Aquarius's fast-paced, forward-moving standards. This type of problem isn't likely to cause a major disturbance; in general they work very well together and understand one another on a very deep level.   
Both Gemini and Aquarius have a great deal of energy. Both their minds are so quick they can easily come up with newer and better ideas and, with Aquarius's determination at the helm, put their ideas to action. They both rely on their quick wits, especially Gemini, and both Signs abhor wasting time. Aquarius can help Gemini focus if they begin to waver, but must take care to allow Gemini plenty of mental space and freedom. Gemini doesn't like to feel crowded or pushed into anything."  
"Ok, all we have left is Marron and Uub and you and Goten, Bra." Trunks nodded his head. Everyone else exchange a glance.  
"Marron and Uub. When Cancer and Aquarius make a love match, it can be a case of opposites attracting. Cancer takes an emotional approach to life, Aquarius, an offbeat, unconventional approach. While Cancer often retreats into its shell, Aquarius takes every opportunity to be the extrovert, the organizer and party animal. They love to find themselves amongst friends; social settings are simply their thing! If a Cancer and an Aquarius can find a way to combine these qualities in a positive way, they can go anywhere together.   
Both Cancer and Aquarius can be ambitious and determined. They want to get their way, and neither likes to conflict. Cancer can be old-fashioned, attached to tradition and routine, their morals more conservative than progressive. Aquarius, on the other hand, is very modern and likely numbed by routine, yawning at the dull and the boring in which Cancer sometimes finds comfort. Cancer may be intrigued by their Aquarius lover's sense of excitement, but this traditional Crab could get frustrated trying to keep up with this revolutionary's mind. Though Aquarius won't appreciate the possessiveness of a pinching Crab, they could find great comfort in the solid base Cancer provides. Just try to get them to admit it! "  
"awww! How sweet!" Goten laughed. Marron rested her head on Goten's shoulder and smiled.   
"Alright, that's it!"  
"Nope, you haven't done you and Goten. I'm surprised. I thought that would be the first thing you'd do."  
"People change."  
"Just read"  
"Why are you pushing this Trunks?!"  
"Cause I had to sit through Pan and me! If I have to deal with, so does he!"  
"Fine. When Aries and Taurus come together in a love affair, the partnership is a natural union of Love, represented by Taurus, and Passion, represented by Aries. This relationship is all about balance. Aries wants to jump right in and get into it, while Taurus prefers to go much more slowly. This can create a problem; Taurus loves to be wooed and romanced -- two concepts that are basically foreign to straightforward, brash, totally unsubtle Aries. An Aries-Taurus partnership can be a great learning experience for both Signs. Taurus can help Aries rein in some of the more foolish, impractical impulses, and Aries can help Taurus be more spontaneous and adventurous.   
Taurus is sensual, patient and gentle. Aries is attracted to these qualities; Aries sees Taurus as their rock, totally stable and loyal forever. Taurus sees Aries as possessing that quality they want more of -- knowing when and how to grab on to life's opportunities. These Signs are a good balance for each other. Aries might sometimes play games with Taurus, playing off that Bullish laziness, or try to push Taurus into making hasty decisions, but the Bull can usually convince the Ram to slow down a bit. Aries brings excitement to the relationship, while Taurus brings security and romance. When Aries wants instant gratification, Taurus can show just how sexy and sensual slow, deliberate movement can be. "   
"Hmm.. Interesting."   
"There. Done." Bra threw the magazine on the bed.  
"Kids! The Pizza's here!" Gohan's voice yelled. They all r aced downstairs to devour the pizzas.  
~*~  
Later that Night the girls were all in Pan's room playing truth or dare. It was Bra's turn.   
"Marron, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you..." an evil grin spreads on her face as she glares at Pan, whom had earlier dared her to run out on the balcony without her shirt one. Bra had complied, but how was she to know that some teenage guys just happened to be passing by at the moment. "Kiss pan. On the lips. For 5 seconds."  
"WHAT?!?!?! EW NO!!!" Marron shriek, pan looked equally opposed. You have to, it's a dare. After much convincing Pan and Marron did, both swearing to get Bra back. But they had a rule; you can dare the person who dared you. Besides, she wanted to find something out.  
"Pan, truth or dare."  
"D- no, truth." Pan answered.  
"Are you going out with Trunks?"  
"Yes" she said, in very tiny voice.   
"I KNEW IT!" Bra and Marron yelled, together. Pan blushing just glared at them.  
"Bra, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth. I don't trust you."  
"Why did you break up with Goten?" silence.  
"It's a long story..."  
"We've got time..."  
"Well this is what happened."  
~flashback~  
Korin (not Corinth the white cat!) smiled as he hugged Bra. "Bra! It's been so long! I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you, too Korin!" Bra chimed. He motioned for her to sit with him at the booth. They had met up with some friends at a club called "the Suit". Korin handed her a beer and sat down.   
"So what have you been up to?" he asked as he opened her bottle for her.  
"Well, I've been accepted to the The Mizuki School of performing arts. I can't wait till I go!"  
  
"You'll be great, babes."  
"Thanks, Korin! How about you? How do you like your collage?"  
"It's great. It's just what I expected. You know, I think you've grown prettier in the two years I've been gone." Bra blushes and takes a sip of her drink. Korin smiles. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No. Yes. Sort of."  
"No yes sort of? Mind explaining? I want to know my chances with ya" He said, giving her a wink. Bra laughed.   
"Non-existent, Korin. I have a boyfriend, but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone. Especially my brother."  
"Still over-protective?"  
"It's his best-friend." Korin sputtered, spitting beer out across the table.  
"His best friend?! But he's what, 30-some years old now?!"  
"Trunks is 30, Goten is 29."  
"Geesh, talk about dating older men. And here I thought I was bad, hitting on a 17 year old." Bra smiles.   
"You are bad. I was 15 when we went out. You were 20" Korin laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. The two continued talking for a while  
"Ah, the good memories. Remember that time your brother caught us making out? I thought he was gonna kill me!"  
"He was"   
"Oh. Ok." Bra looked at her watch.  
"Shit! I have to meet Goten in like, 5 minutes!" Bra jumped up, and then had to sit down. "Standing not good." Korin frowned with concern.  
"You never could hold your alcohol. Here, give me your keys, I'll drive you."  
"You? You had more beers then I did!"  
"Yes, but I'm over the legal age and I don't get drunk as easily. C'mon, give me the keys." Bra sighed and put the keys in his hand. He helped her up. "Ok, where are we going?"  
"Layfate Restaurant."  
"No wonder you're so dressed up. And here I thought it was just for little old me." He said glancing over her. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped mid-thigh and was low-cut with spaghetti straps. Her hair was done in two buns, with silver ribbons hanging down and woven intricately. He tugged on a loose lock of her hair. "And you hair still smells like vanilla." She smiled and let herself be led to her car. They got in and he drove to the restaurant, joking laughing the entire way.   
Goten all the while was standing in front of Layfate, checking his watch. He had arrived tem minutes early, knowing Bra was always early for dates. But this time she wasn't. He glanced up and saw her car. He smiled, until he noticed some one was in the car. As the car turned into the parking lot, he saw it was a /guy/ in the car with her. His thoughts blurred together in a quick moment of rage. What was Bra doing in her car with a guy?! He tried to calm down, but he very upset to say the least. He saw them walking towards the restaurant. They obviously didn't see him. He watched as they talk amongst themselves, laughing and smiling. The man with Bra put his arm around her shoulders. Goten never wanted to punch someone so badly in his life. Well there was that one time when Trunks... but that's another story. /Why is she shrugging him off?!\ His mind screamed. They got to the side of the parking lot. He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. SMILE. /Why is she smiling? Smack him, Bra! Smack him, cry, scream, do something but, please, please don't smile\ She kissed him on the cheek and they hugged. And he wouldn't let go. She tried to push him away and he wouldn't let go. /That's it; I'm going to hurt him. \ Goten literally stalked up to the two.  
"Korin! Knocked it off you goof!" Bra was laughing. Her words seem a bit slurred and quite obviously made no sense.  
"Oh but Bra, I love you, I adore you, I want you."  
"I suggest you do as she asks." Goten growled.   
"Goten-chan!" Bra said happily, pulling away from Korin and hugged Goten.   
"Goten, this is Korin. He's my friend, Korin, this is Goten, my boyfriend!" She said hugging Goten. Korin put out his hand to shake Goten's. Goten glared at him. Korin put his hand down and looked very uncomfortable. The name sparked something in Goten's memory.  
"Isn't that the guy me and Trunks caught making out with you?"  
"Silly! It's supposed to be Trunks and me! Not me and Trunks!" She giggled. Goten looked down at her a bit confused. He smelled her breath as she breathed up at him and recoiled.  
"Are you drunk?!"  
"Me and Korin, I mean Korin and I," she giggles. "Were at The Suit before we came here." Goten quickly shot a glare at Korin.  
"You let her drink?! She's under-age, you ass!"  
"Dude, I only gave her one drink, she got the rest herself, they didn't ask her for an ID"  
"You let her drink"  
"Goten-chan calm down. Korin is my buddy, he's cool. Relax."  
"Yeah, he's buddy-buddy with you Bra. C'mon I'm taking you home, give me you're keys." She groaned and handed him her keys.  
"Twice in one night. I can drive purr-fectly" she giggled, kissing Goten's neck. With a last glare at Korin he began leading Bra off. "By Korin! I'll call you! I- whoa!" She cried, tripping over her own feet. Goten sighed, knowing it take forever to get her to her car, he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back as Bra babbled on, her fingers running through his hair. He opened her door and sat her in it, his hands slapped away as he tried to help her buckle her seatbelt. "I can do it myself, Go-Goten!" Goten sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Korin was talking on his cell phone. Shaking his head Goten walked over to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. Goten drove in silence, starring at the road. Bra turned on the radio and sang along with the music, her hand lightly tracing patterns on Goten's arm.  
"I wanna make you holla  
imagine us together  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
Boy don't you hesitate I wont keep waiting for you  
To come and let me take  
You to my fantasy room  
You're gonna like it there  
And all the things that I do  
I'll treat you right all through the night  
We can do anything  
I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
I'll be your fantasy  
Everything you want you will find in me  
if you play my game  
I wanna make you holla and hear you scream my name"  
Bra sang, giggling every now and then. Goten looked over at her. He was very pissed. Bra continued to sing as eh helped her out of the car and up to Capsule Corp. Goten was praying no one was home, if Trunks or Vegeta found him with a very drunk Bra, he'd be the one who'd get blamed. He managed to get the door open and fend off a kissy Bra. He walked her up to her room. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Goten, I wanna make you holla" Great. Now he has a drunken Bra quoting bad Spice Girls songs. Just perfect.   
"Bra, no!" He said pushing her away. She pouted.  
"Don't you find me desirable?" she asked as she fell onto her bed.   
"Not when you're drunk and I'm pissed." He snapped. She smiled.   
"Oh Goten-chan! I'm not drunk. I'm just... hyper!" She stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. "And I love you! Love love love love. And I want to show you. Don't you want me?"   
"No!"  
"No?"  
"Yes... but not like this!" He said, fending off her wandering hands. She grinned.  
"You're so kind, but seriously, I want this. I really do."  
"You have no clue what you're saying."  
"Yes I do. I've been buying my time. And I'm ready. I want you. I really do. I trust you; I know you won't hurt me. Please Goten."" He looked down at her, her eyes wide and blue. He smiled and kissed her. She threw up. On his shirt.   
~*~  
"You threw up on his shirt?! Gross Bra!"  
"I was drunk, Pan!"  
"Now you admit it."  
"Shove it Marron. Now back to the story."  
~*~  
Goten finished cleaning up and Bra lay on her bed, feeling pretty bad and gross her self.   
"Good night Bra." He said, walking out the door.  
"No! Wait! Please... don't leave me alone." She cried. Fat tears rolling down her cheeks, Goten could hardly deny her anything. He nodded and walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. Bra grabbed him and pulled him down, so he was laying next her. Goten didn't resist. She lay her head on his shoulder, and cried her self to sleep. Goten fell asleep embracing her.   
  
Goten yawned as the morning light hit his face. He glanced down at Bra, still fast asleep. He smiled and stroked her hair. A small grin appeared on her lips in her sleep. He couldn't make out what she was murmuring. But he did however catch one word.  
"Korin..."  
"Korin!? KORIN?!" He said, sitting up. Bra awoke with a start.  
"What? Nugh..... What time is it? Goten? Goten, what's wrong, oh god I feel terrible." Goten glared at her.  
"Korin."  
"Korin? What about him?"  
"You and him. You said HIS name in your sleep."  
"So? I had a dream about him Goten, you're over-reacting."  
"OVER-REACTING?!" Goten stood up, pulling Bra up with him. "I'm over-reacting? I'm sorry, but it freaks me out when /MY\ girlfriends says the name of the guy she was practically making out with last night. Especially when it's her ex-boyfriend!"  
"Making out? I was not making out with him!"  
"Sure seemed like it. And that's all I saw, who knows what happened at the god damned club." He scowled. Bra was in shock. She had never seen so Goten angry with her before. It was almost frightening. But this is a fight, and who is Bra Briefs to back down from a fight?  
"Nothing happened! We just talked! How can you not trust me?! I have never been unfaithful! You're one to talk, you with that Paris chick!"  
"Leave Paris out of this! She has nothing to with this discussion"  
"You mean fight. And she has everything to do with it. I've seen you two together, hugging, kissing each other's cheeks! Who knows what you two do behind closed doors. When the girlfriend is away it's Goten's time to play?" She yelled bitterly, quoting a joke Goten and Trunks had made up. Goten growled.  
"Paris is my friend and nothing more. But it's kinda hard to believe you, when last night you were coming on strong to him, in that outfit! Why the hell do you have to dress like that? And, you were drunk, how often do you that, go out for a 'friendly drink' with a friend that happens to be you're ex!"   
"How dare you! How dare you" Bra pulled her hand back, as if to slap him, but before hand made contact Goten had easily caught it, but he didn't let go. Bra growled. "There is nothing wrong with my outfits, and you're making un-fair accusations"  
"Un-fair because you can't disprove them?"  
"Un-fair because they're untrue! I love you Goten, Why would I-"  
"Love isn't the problem Bra. It's you're attitude towards this relationship! You still act like you're single, flirting with every cute guy along the way!"  
"That's not flirtation, Goten, It's just how I am! That's how I act!"  
"Well maybe I'm sick of it!"  
"Goten!"  
"I'm sick of constantly wondering if you're faithful to me!"  
  
"Goten, please-"  
"I'm sick of worrying if other guys are checking you out"  
  
"Goten! Goten listen to me-"  
"And most of all I'm sick of the way you put off our relationship!"  
"Goten, you're hurting me!" Bra cried out. Sure enough, there were red marks on Bra's wrist. Goten, in his anger, had tightened his grasp on her wrist, to the point of hurting her.  
"Oh no... Bra, I'm so sorry." He said letting go, she immediately recoiled backwards.  
"I can't do this anymore... please, leave me alone." Bra sobbed.  
"Bra-"  
"It's over Goten, please leave."  
"But Bra-"  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed. Goten looked helpless. Bra's bedroom door opened and Vegeta walked in, looking at Goten suspiciously.  
"What's wrong? I heard screaming." Vegeta said, getting right to the point.  
"Nothing Daddy. Goten was just helping me rehearse lines for a play. He's leaving now." Goten nodded and left the room. Vegeta glanced at his daughter, only half-believing her. He left the room as silently as he had come. And Bra was left alone.  
~*~  
"That's it? That's what happened?" Pan asked, eating another piece of popcorn.  
"The story" Bra murmured, hugging a random stuffed animal tightly. Marron hugged Bra. Pan hugged her too.  
"I'm sorry my uncle is such a jerk. I'll kill him if you want."  
"I would like that" She laughed. The girls smiled and left the subject behind.  
Trunks pushed a few locks of his hair out of his eyes, not really noticing when they fell back into place. /So that's what happened. That's why they're acting so strangely." He thought. He sighed. Looks like it was going to be a full night for him. Beating Goten up and all. He had come up to ask if the girls wanted to go see Jurassic Park III with Goten and him, but heard what Pan asked and wanted to hear the answer. Now he knew. And now he had to take his role of big brother to hurt/maim/kill Goten. Oh, the reasonability. And the fun! Trunks smirked and walked down the hall.  
  
Authors Note: Wowies.... It took me forever to write this. I started the beginning a few weeks ago and did the rest today. I really like this story so far! I'm very happy with the way it's going. A very nice reviewer offered the advice, not to point my flaws. So I shan't, I shall do the opposite. I AM THE BEST! GO ME! BWHAHAHAHAHAA!! I wish =^-^= anyhoo, I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter for this or for Acerbus Angelus out. I'm trying... really I am. Please Review! Thanks!  
~Bura~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
